Murder In New York Or Murderous New York?
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: After his uncle gets fed up, he sends Harry Potter to New York. Where a man is mysteriously murdered Harry is suspect Jim and Blair try to uncover the truth what is Severus doing as Harry's lawyer? And what is waiting for them when they return to England?


**Author Note:** _The song here is Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne, like to point out I don't own Harry Potter characters, don't own Jim Ellison nor Blair Sandburg I apologise for any of their fans if they are out of character but I haven't read the books (which I shall have to do soon) so my interpretation is different to others. Enjoy the beginning of a story; oh bit of background before I go. _

_Harry Potter is in New York after Vernon Dursley gets sick of having "freaks" in his home, he sends Harry there in the hope that Harry won't survive, he does (as he always does...) Severus (in this story) lives in a manor in the outskirts of New York and is on civil terms with Harry. Due to being left alone in a park (a large park in/near NY) Harry started feeling out of whack with everything, his senses playing up and he slowly thinks his going crazy, living in his cramped apartment in New York, he is planning to move out when a man (whose name will be in the next chapter) turns up murdered, but it is tried to look like a suicide, Harry and Severus get nervous because that man was after them and they didn't murder him, they begin to think that Voldemort is in New York, but for what points and purposes they don't know. Jim and Blair turn up on Harry's doorstep and inform him about how he is a suspect in that murder case, and Harry starts to freak considering he can't let anybody know who he is (meaning a wizard) so he explains how he did nothing wrong, and rings Severus claiming he is his lawyer (though Severus is a teacher he has had some legal backgrounds) and everything all seems to fall apart, thus the song fall to pieces, it shows how Harry's life ever since being shipped to New York has been one big loud noise, worse than hell._

**

* * *

**

**Murder In New York Or Murderous New York?:  
Chapter One: Falling To Pieces:**

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

Cuz I'm in Love with you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Harry groaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes, then blinked, and closed his eyes again, putting his palms to his eyes in pain, "Argh damn light, I should have closed the blinds before I went to bed last night…" Somehow getting out of the itchy bed, making his way along the soft floor (which he assumed he would be sleeping on soon if this didn't stop) to the window he closed the blinds and his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. A soft sigh was heard as he laid down on the soft carpet, and massaged his body in the soft, gooey goodness. Why did he go to America again? After all there was nothing helpful here, too many loud noises in bloody New York.

Knock, knock. "Coming…" Harry wriggled a bit not wanting to get up. Knock, knock, "Damn, I'm coming…" KNOCK, KNOCK… "Far out I said I was coming… fucking hell…" The chain on the door got jostled a bit and then the door was opened. Harry answered the door in nothing but a cotton towel, "Yes?"

"Mr Potter I presume?"

"What is it you want with him?"

The man didn't back up and said faintly, "Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg here, we're detectives with the New York Police Force, we were just wondering if we may speak to one named Harry Potter…"

Harry shrugged and said, "Come in, shut the door after you. May sit on the bed, haven't got much space at the moment, heck was planning on leaving soon anyway New York is hellish, too loud…" The kid paused and looked around the messy apartment block, and continued, "Make yourself at home, while I go get some clothes on, unless you haven't got a … no I'll go get clothes on…" Before he left Jim said, "Look Mr Potter it doesn't matter to us, we're all males, surely won't shock us, we needed to speak to you urgently…" Blair went to the bed and sat down while Harry grabbed a pair of cotton briefs and a cotton red sweat shirt. "What was it you needed, Detectives?"

"We're investigating a murder case, Mr… Potter I'd presume?" Harry gave a curt nod, "Indeed; that is I, what makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

"Considering we have eye witnesses and people saying that it was planned, though we are seeing no murder weapons or planning laid out in your apartment…" Jim got cut off by Blair saying, "We are going to have to take you down to the station, question you a bit, if you're innocent, you're free to go… but if your not… well… you wont be leaving America for a while sonny boy, now boot it…"

Expelling his breath on an outward gasp of air, Harry said, "Ay can I at least now who their saying I murdered this time?"

"Sorry son, we can't tell you much else until we take you to the station, we can go now, unless there's anything you need to clear up." Ah, there it was an ultimatum he gives them money, walks free, leaves America, murder case goes unsolved, turns into a cold case, but Harry knows better than that. "Sure I'd just like to call my lawyer…"

Both detectives nod and walk over to the door, while Harry goes to the kitchen phone. "Hello, yes it's Harry here…" A sigh, "No I understand you're busy but, look some officers think I'm into like a murder or somethin'…" A pause and slight smile, "Nah I know, yah, no just… ah fuck it, just get your arse over here ya bastard…" Chewing on his lip, "Yes, no, I mean, yeah I know, couldn't you just get at least the day off. Fuck sake, come on you know I bloody done so much for you, like bloody I apologise for being a dick…" Short, sarcastic laugh, "Yes, yes I know, yeah some Ellis dude and a Sanburg, alrighty, alrighty, jeez, some people'd be wondering where you keep your bloody prick, alright, fuck sake. Good, so I'll see you then… Good… fucking hell…" Snort of contempt, "Yes bloody hell, good bye to you too dumb ass…" Harry put the phone down laughing, "Bloody prick he is…"

"Your lawyer?"

"Could say his a lawyer, could say his a teacher, but I prefer to say his a prick…" Laughs slightly and says, "Alrighty boys, lead the way, dare say me vechile aint gunna get me there…" They motion towards the handcuffs, "Trust me I ain't so dangerous as to need handcuffs, all words I tell ya…"


End file.
